The cleaning of a toilet bowl, in the bathroom, is often considered the task of house cleaning. A brush secured at the end of an elongated handle is usually used for cleaning a toilet bowl. Cleaning chemicals, which are often used when cleaning such bowls, tend to stain the bowls and hard water retained in the bowel usually leaves an undesirable residue in the bowl.
The available brushware for cleaning of toilet bowls usually have elongated handles with brush tip. The cleaning agent to be used has to be taken from a separate container. The handles of the existing toilet brushes are long which makes the cleaning of the inner bowl area difficult. Also, once the bristles of the brush tip are worn or broken, the entire brush has to be disposed off.
The use of liquid dispensing brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. These types of squeezable brushes are usually used for applying hair color.
Design Pat. 452,080 S granted to Petner, describes a bottle brush. The ornamental design for a bottle brush showed the brush tip attached on a bottle. The bottle can be used to the store cleaning agents or disinfectants.
The Matossian Design Pat. 367,174 describes a toilet bowl cleaning brush with liquid dispenser. The liquid dispenser can be used to store the cleanser. The brush bristles are secured on the top of the dispenser by the means of screw threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,015 granted to Bernhard, et al., discloses a toilet brush. It is equipped with a rinsing brush as well as a brush head on a brush handle. The brush handle has a container for cleaner or disinfectant is detachably mounted. The container is connected to the bristle head by a tube that can be closed off by a valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,002 granted to Fensteheib R. J. describes a disposable toilet cleaning brush. The brush is provided with a squeezable reservoir or hollow bristles in the brush tip for storing cleaning agent. The cleaning agent can be taken in dried or liquid form and may be dispensed from brush bristles. The brush tip, after cleaning process can be removed from the brush and may be disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,891, granted to Rehman et. al. describes a squeezable liquid dispensing brush provided with an inboard and an outboard extent. Inboard extent is provided with a plurality of bores formed therein. Each of the plurality of bristles has an inboard end mounted on a lower surface of outboard extent. The liquid flows through the outboard extent.
German patent 496,181 shows hollow bristles to which end a liquid cleaning agent, supplied through a brush handle, can be ejected. The bristles are angled outside from the center of dispensing head. The bristle hollows are constant diameter.
The problems of hygiene and self-protection under contamination are not tackled in prior art. The brush tip once worn cannot be changed. The aforementioned reasons are acknowledged in designing the present invention.